Watson e o telefone
by Thata Martins
Summary: Sherlock tem essa mania de pedir pra Watson pegar o telefone de dentro de seu casaco. Watson não se importava com isso, até que... Insinuação de slash.


**18 de Agosto de 2010**

**Resumo: **Sherlock tem essa mania de pedir pra Watson pegar o telefone de dentro de seu casaco. Watson não se importava com isso, até que...

**Beta: **Carol Camui

**Avisos: **Não tem slash propriamente dito, mas tem uma insinuaçãozinha.

* * *

_Para Sam Morgado,_  
_Feliz Aniversário!_

* * *

**Watson e o telefone**

Watson atravessou a porta do 221B com uma sacola de compras nas mãos. Precisavam se alimentar e sua geladeira, como sempre, vivia vazia. Deu um pequeno aceno para a Sra. Hudson e subiu as escadas correndo.

Passou pela porta escancarada e encontrou Sherlock debruçado sobre um microscópio, extremamente concentrado. Watson parou na outra extremidade da mesa, sem dizer palavra e largou o saco de compras em cima dela. Na falta de ação do outro, começou a guardar as coisas e a tagarelar sobre as máquinas do mercado serem estúpidas.

- Sim, sim, muito irritante. Passe-me aquele vidro, por favor? – ele apontou para um frasco, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia ou sequer se dar conta de quão rude pareceu ao interromper Watson.

- Claro. – entregou-o ao detetive, que não agradeceu ou tampouco lhe deu uma olhada – Como eu ia dizendo, muitas pessoas têm reclamado porque aquelas máquinas têm dado muito defeito, obrigando todos a descerem a rua e sacarem dinheiro no caixa perto...

- Será que você poderia pegar meu telefone?

Watson parou o que estava fazendo para encarar o parceiro. Depois de conviver tanto com o detetive, já devia ter acostumado com sua falta de modos e habilidades sociais, mas ele nunca deixava de se surpreender com a falta de tato do amigo.

Olhou em volta, procurando o pequeno aparelho preto, sem encontrá-lo.

- Onde está? Não o vejo em nenhum lugar. – Ele então olhou Holmes, que estava prestes a respondê-lo, e viu que ele vestia seu casaco. – Nem precisa dizer.

John deu a volta na mesa e começou a tatear os bolsos externos do casaco de Holmes. Como não achou nada, passou para os bolsos internos, o que obrigou Sherlock a parar de olhar no microscópio, afastando-se minimamente para o outro ter espaço para sua busca.

Watson tentou ignorar o fato de estar extremamente próximo de Holmes e continuou a procurar, tateando seu peito em busca do celular no bolso da camisa. Sherlock só o observava com aqueles olhos cinza encantadores, sem dizer palavra. Viu o cenho do doutor franzir, intrigado pela falta do aparelho.

- Mas que diabos...? – Watson murmurou, antes de bater as mãos nos bolsos do casaco de Holmes novamente, apertando sua cintura.

Sherlock deu um suspiro discreto quando sentiu as mãos do doutor invadirem os bolsos de sua calça. Primeiro o direito, os dedos escorregando pela coxa até chegar ao fundo do bolso, movendo-se um pouco mais perto da virilha do que o normal.

Watson nem percebeu o que fazia, tão determinado estava em achar o maldito telefone. Enfiou a mão no bolso da esquerda com um pouco mais de impaciência, tornando seus movimentos mais bruscos e perigosos. Sua mão ia e voltava na coxa de Holmes, seu indicador procurando um buraco no pedaço de pano.

Holmes, de olhos fechados, tentava se controlar para não assustar o tímido doutor, e achou a tarefa extremamente complicada quando Watson decidiu apalpar sua calça de um lado a outro, passando por cima de coisas que deveriam ser deixadas em paz.

- Mas onde está a maldita coisa? – Watson se perguntou em voz alta, enfiando a mão no bolso esquerdo mais uma vez.

- Está... – Holmes pigarreou para deixar sua voz mais clara – Na mesa de centro.

Watson seguiu o dedo de Holmes com o olhar e deu de cara com o rosto da Sra. Hudson, que os encarava espantada. Uma súbita compreensão pousou em seu rosto e ela deu um sorriso cúmplice para os dois.

Demorou para o doutor entender que a cena – ele debruçado sobre Holmes, com a mão dentro da calça do amigo, que parecia estar gostando _muito_ aquilo – poderia ser interpretada de outra maneira.

- Oh, não... Eu só estava procurando o telefone – e mexeu no bolso, como que para demonstrar isso. Holmes deu um grunhido baixo, que fez a sra. Jones corar.

- Claro que sim, querido. Me desculpem. Eu só vim avisar... – ela colocou a mão na lateral do rosto, deu meia-volta e começou a sair – Mas não tem importância. Eu volto outra hora.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e só então Watson se afastou do detetive, que finalmente pôde respirar normalmente. Watson ficou olhando a porta fechada, pensando no que poderia dizer para convencer a velhinha de que a cena presenciada não era nada daquilo que estava pensando.

- Sabe, Watson... – a voz de Holmes finalmente se fez ouvir – Se você quer que as pessoas parem de falar sobre nós, este é o tipo de atitude que você deveria evitar.

Watson, boquiaberto, olhava nos olhos indiferentes enquanto ele falava. Se não fosse a maldita mania que ele tinha de fazer John pegar o telefone dentro de seu casaco sempre que prestava atenção em algo, não teriam se metido naquela confusão. Ele resolveu ir atrás da senhora, mas a voz do outro o impediu.

- Watson? Ainda preciso do telefone.

**FIM**


End file.
